Lady of Morefield Commons
by pinkcat4569
Summary: The team is sent to Morefield Commons, a place with a long reputation of being haunted. Becker sees something strange...
1. Chapter 1

Title: the Lady of Morefield Commons

Author: Pinkcat 4569

Rating:T

Spoilers: reference in these notes to series 3 episode, maybe series 5

Description: the team is sent to Morefield Commons, a place with a long reputation of being haunted. Becker sees something strange...

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or the characters, this is for fun, spooky fun!

Author's Note: I made up a name that sounded like a countryside British resort. I am an American and have never been to Britian, so if you Brits have any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them.

I haven't seen the series 3 episode with the spooky house and the first mention of Danny's brother in a while, so this may contradict some of Connor's views on the supernatural given in the show. Also, I do not have a scientific mind at all, so the theories in the last chapter may be stupid.

The Lady of Morefield Commons

"I'm telling you sir, the place is haunted," said Carlson.

Becker sighed. Carlson was the oldlest of the soldiers, just over 40. He was a happy kind of chap who had an easy-going personality, but was also a little quiet and unassuming. He was rather short and stocky, but not fat, and was balding. He had a pale face with pink cheeks and pink lips He constantly looked like he had a fever. You'd hardly guess that this was a master sargent, the ARC weapons expert, and keeper of the armory. Becker depended on him. He liked him.

Today, though, he was getting on the Captain's nerves. Jess detected an unstable anomaly, which meant that one moment it was sending a strong reading to the ADD, and the next it was barely reading. So, Jess could get a basic location, but the area was so large that they'd never find it without specific coordinates. Becker informed his men that they needed to be ready, as soon as the reading was strong again, they were heading out to somewhere in the Morefield Commons.

That's when Carlson went off on ghosts.

"The whole area's been plagued with sightings for eighty years," he said.

Most of the soldiers in the armory laughed. It must have been one of Carlson's jokes, right?

"Carlson," said Becker. "I'm surprised at you. Ghosts don't exist."

"You know why you say that sir? Cause you've never seen one."

Becker shook his head, while his men laughed around him. "Carly," he said, using his affectionate nickname. "Please tell me you're joking. You've seen a ghost?"

"Yes, sir," said Carlson straight. "In fact, I've seen the Lady of Morefield Commons."

The soldiers laughed, some made eerie, mocking sounds, but Carlson stood firm.

"Laugh if you want, but I hope you're all still laughing when you get back because if you're not, then you've seen something too."

The soldiers couldn't help it. They loved Carly, but this was ridiculous, especially for someone in Carlson's position. He was the one who maintained the guns, kept track of who checked out what, and kept Anderson from completely replacing the tradtional fire arms his "Buck Roger's laser guns," as Carlson called them. Carlson was likable and funny, but not a pushover or an idiot.

Which made his current views on ghosts hilarious.

"The Morefield Commons Pool Complex opened back in the thirties," said Carlson. "At that time it was billed as a leisure resort kind of thing. It had riding, golfing, hiking, tennis and swimming. Things went bad from the start. Something was wrong with the pool because they had four drownings the first year. Then the hiking trails were closed amid rumors of a beast."

The soldiers snickered and guffawed. "Oh, I've heard of this one," one of the men said, laughing, "he's talking about the Morefield Devil."

"I've heard of that," said Private Thompson. He was a younger, likable chap, of African descendence. Thompson was bright, easy temperment, and usually respectful. "It's supposed to be half man and half monster...ooh!"

Becker sat on one the tables, surrounded by his men. He did not join in on the mocking, but he was clearly amused.

Carlson ignored them, "And of course, there's the Lady, the lady of Morefield Commons. No one knows for sure who she is. They say she's the mother of one of the drowning victims, still looking for her child."

"They say," said Becker, chuckling. "Carly, that's how all the stories go, "they say," you know why? Because they can't fnd any legitimate, specific witnesses."

"That's cause they don't exist sir," said Private Thompson. "Like ghosts," he said, laughing with the rest of them.

"Ok," said Carlson. "Sure, I get it. I wouldn't believe either if I hadn't seen her, but I did, and I will never forget it.."

Becker chuckled, "I'm sorry, Carly. I just don't believe."

"Good enough, sir. I respect that, and I ask that you respect me," he said with a wink. "Even if I do believe in some down right crazy things."

Carlson got quiet the soldiers quieted too.. It was hard to make fun of him now.

"If this area has unstable anomaly activity," said Becker, "That could explain some of the weird stories, the creature sightings could be real, just misunderstood."

"That's a possiblity sir," said Carlson. "It doesn't explain the Lady though, and I really wish it did." Carlson nodded at Becker and went back to the shooting range, his favorite place in the ARC.

"I don't like this place," said Connor. "It's creepy."

"Good thing you weren't with the soldiers this morning. Carly was telling spooky stories."

"Spooky stories about here?" asked Connor.

"Relax, Connor," said Becker, "they're just stories."

"I hope not!" cried Connor. "I've never seen a ghost, and how cool would that be?"

Becker shook his head and Abby grinned.

"Focus," said Matt. "Jess, have you found any reports on animals in the area?" 

"Oh, there are lots of reports Matt," said Jess. "Everything from crazed dogs, to ghost dogs, to werewolves, to something called a bear-dog."

"A bear-dog?" asked Connor. "You know there is a creature in the fossil record that scientists call the bear-dog because it was so massive and powerful and mean."

"So we could be dealing with an incursion," said Matt.

"I don't know," said Jess skeptically. "That report was over 20 years ago, and there was just the one. If there were real creatures out there wouldn't there be lot more sightings?"

"You'd think," said Matt.

"This place is weird," said Becker. Everyone looked at him. "What? It is weird."

Abby laughed and Matt smirked. "Just don't get spooked out, OK?"

"Me?" asked Becker. "I think I'm offended."

Matt had to laugh. "Let's split up," he said. "See what we can find. Keep your comms open."

"Here, ghostie, ghostie, ghostie," called Connor, walking through the dense brush.

Becker went toward the back of the area, further into the overgrown weeds and grass. He walked and realized that he couldn't hear the others anymore. He didn't hear anything. It was very still and quiet. He had decided that there was nothing here, and turned around to go back up to the others.

Becker turned and saw a woman. She stood there, looking at him. She wore a simple blue and tan dress in an old style. It was lightweight, the fabric blowing in the wind. Her hair had been pulled back at the neck, but it too was windblown. She was dishevelled and it looked like she was in need of help. It was her face that cried to him, causing him to think he needed to help her.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" asked Becker. Something about the woman unnerved him. She held her arms about her, trying to keep the away wind, that blew her hair and dress. She didn't say anything, just stared distraughtly at him.

Becker heard rustling a few feet from him, as if something big was moving through the weeds. He raised his EMD on instinct, and scanned the area. He saw nothing, and heard nothing more, so he turned back to the woman.

She was gone. Becker stood there bewildered. She hadn't had time to move far away, and the area he was in was open, he should still be able to see her. That uneasy feeling he had grew and soon he was fully creeped out. As he looked across the weeds and brush for her, he noticed something. The weeds were still, there was no movement in the brush. There was no wind. How had the woman's hair and dress been blowing in wind that wasn't there?

Becker tried to keep calm, and reassure himself. The thought he was entertaining was impossible. There was no way, but he couldn't shake it. He believed he'd just seen a ghost.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Title: the Lady of Morefield Commons

Author: Pinkcat 4569

Rating:T

Spoilers: reference in these notes to series 3 episode, maybe series 5

Description: the team is sent to Morefield Commons, a place with a long reputation of being haunted. Becker sees something strange...

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or the characters, this is for fun, spooky fun!

Chapter 2

"Anything out there, Becker?" crackled Jess' voice in his ear.

"Ah!" he screamed.

"What's wrong? Do you need medices? Do you need medical? Is it the creature? Becker talk to me!"

Becker was hunched over, trying to get his breath and heartbeat back to normal.

"I'm fine Jess," he said finally. "No creature in sight."

"You ok? You sound kind of strange?"

"No, I'm fine, really," said Becker. Then he chuckled, and said, "I kind of spooked myself."

"Oh, really?" said Jess in a teasing voice. "Did Becker see the scary lady ghost," she said in a mock teasing voice.

Becker laughed. "I thought I saw something, but it's just my mind."

Jess was quiet for a second. "What did you see?"

Becker chuckled again. "Believe it or not Jess, I thought I saw a lady. She wore an old time dress that blew like there was wind, but there's no wind out here."

"That's her! That's her! Sir, you've seen the Lady of Morefield Commons!"

"Carlson? What the devil are you doing on the comms?" yelled Becker in shock.

"What did she say?" asked Carlson.

"Jess," said Becker, "Why the hell is Carlson talking to me over comms?"

"He insisted and he's so nice," said Jess. "He's concerned for you. It's sweet."

"Carlson, get off the bloody comms and go back to your job."

"But sir,"

"That's an order! I should put you on report for dereliction of duty, interference with a mission, and just being stupid. By the way, there are no such things as ghosts."

"He's leaving, Becker," said Jess. "You didn't have to be mean, you know. Just cause you're a little freaked out..."

"Jess, we are on a mission, remember, and I don't 'freak out.' I thought I heard movement, possibly from a creature. I'm checking it out."

"This sound you heard, was it like what you thought you saw, I mean are you sure you heard it?"

"Yes, I heard it Jess. Becker out."

Jess eyes widened. "That was kind of abrupt, Captain. It's not my fault you saw a ghost and can't handle it," she mumbled to no one in particular. She was miffed at Becker for how he treated Carlson and his abruptness with her. "Rude."

"Miss Parker?" came a whisper. She turned around to see Carlson, hiding behind a desk.

"Carly? What are you doing? Becker was on audio. He wouldn't be able to see you, even if I was talking to him."

"So, you're not? He's gone?"

Jess smiled widely at the sight of the big, husky man hiding like a child. "Yes, he's gone."

Carlson stood up. "I don't like this. I really don't."

Jess couldn't find it in her to tease him. "I'm sure everything's fine, Carly."

"I wish I believed that Miss Parker." Carlson sighed. "I think...I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I'm going out there."

Becker moved through the tall brush. He focused on finding the creature he had heard. He wasn't crazy. The woman—well, he'd worry about that later, maybe he was crazy for seeing her—he heard the rustling sound again, and this time saw movement in the brush. He crouched down, moving slowly, trying to get close enough to get a better look.

"Matt," he whispered. "I've got a visual. It looks like a weird pig, 4 legs, about 3 feet tall, short and stocky build, has two mean-looking tusks. It's eating the brush, so maybe its an herbivore."

Connor came over the comm, "Could be a platygonus, or maybe an earlier species of peccary. They were omnivores, eating vegetation and small animals. Some lived in herds, some alone. Keep your distance, Becker. They could be vicious."

"Keeping my distance, Connor, don't really want to get familiar with those tusks."

Connor chuckled, "Yeah, I wouldn't either."

Becker kept his distance, and everything was quiet, then the peccary looked up abruptly, sniffed the air, then it started squealing kind of a like a pig, but lower and growl-ly.

It was alarmed, but not by Becker. It looked in the opposite direction. Something was coming. Becker looked around but didn't see anything.

Then Becker heard a scream, a high-pitched, piercing, female scream. At the same time a burst of icy, wind blew past him, howling in an unnatural, unearthly way, terrifying the pig-thing and making it run. It ran squealing in the other direction, past Becker, toward the ruins of the pool house.

Then, suddenly the wind was gone, the howling and the screaming stopped. Becker was frozen. It was so odd, and to be honest terrifying. He looked the way the wind had come from, toward a small hill, and he saw the same woman standing on it. He felt a creepy tingling up and down his back. As he watched, she disappeared, right before his eyes.

"Becker, come in, Becker," said Matt into his comm. He groaned. "Where the hell is he?"

Matt, Connor and Abby stood, not far from the poolhouse remains, looking at the anomaly. It was standing right in front of the main structure. It had been weak, going in and out of brightness, but now it was glowing strong.

"Matt," said Jess over the comms, "The readings for the anomaly are the strongest they've been."

"Yeah, Jess, we can tell, its bright and shining," said Connor.

"Any news from Becker?"

"No, and I'm getting worried," said Matt. "Are you sure his comm is working?"

"Yes, matt, I've run a diagnostic, and the signal is strong. I can also read him from the black box. He's not far...wait. He's on the move, Matt. He's heading toward you. He's moving fast."

What Matt, Jess and the others didn't know was that Becker had been trying to reach them. There was nothing on his comm, not even static. The sudden comm malfunction, the strange howling wind, and the disappearing lady all worked on his nerves.

"Get a grip, Becker," he said aloud. He had a job to do, so he ran after the pig-thing.

The pig creature had a head-start, and two more legs than Becker, so it was rapidly approaching Matt and the others. It was scared out of its head, squealing all the way.

"What is that?" asked Abby, hearing a squeal.

All of a sudden the pig creature burst from the brush and ran as fast as it could. It approached the anomaly, but seeing the humans it started to run a different direction. The strange howling wind blew, screaming at the pig and scaring it back toward the anomaly, and through.

The anomaly flickered and just as Becker arrived it flickered out.

"What the hell was that?" asked Connor in alarm.

"What was what?" asked Becker.

Abby, Matt, and Connor looked at him, all three were pale and startled.

"There was this...wind," said Abby.

"Wind doesn't howl like that Abby. It sounded...unreal."

The three of them just stared.

Matt came out of shock first. "Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you answer your comm?"

"I couldn't get you or Jess or anyone on it," said Becker. "It's just not working."

As soon as he said that, Jess' voice came crackling over the comm, "Becker? Do you read?"

"Well, now I do," he said dryly.

"That was weird," said Jess. "Now you're coming in crystal clear."

Becker chuckled. "That's not the weirdest thing I've heard or seen today, Jess."

"What'd you see?" asked Matt.

Becker began to answer, then his mouth shut, his eyes grew wide, and he stared at the abandoned poolhouse complex. He pointed.

The others turned and they all saw her, the same woman, in the same blue and tan dress, blowing in the non-existant wind, just like Becker had seen earlier. They all gasped.

"How?" asked Matt. "How'd she get up there?"

She stood on what was left of the roof of the complex. All of it had fallen and crumpled away except one small piece of concrete, jutting out in the middle. It stood alone, not surrounded by any support. There was no physical, earthly way for her to have gotten there.

Yet, there she stood, and they all saw it.

"Um, guys," said Connor. "I think we're seeing..."

"The Lady of Morefield Commons," said a voice beside them. All four jumped at the voice. They turned to see Carlson in front of them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Becker.

"I'm sorry sir. I couldn't stay away, not if you were here investigating. This place is just too..."

"Haunted," said Connor.

Becker snapped at him. "Shut up."

"This place is haunted," said Connor, his voice raising. "You see that woman, how did she..."

Connor's eyes grew huge and he pointed. All five of them looked toward the now empty pool complex.

The woman was gone.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Title: the Lady of Morefield Commons

Author: Pinkcat 4569

Rating:T

Description: the team is sent to Morefield Commons, a place with a long reputation of being haunted. Becker sees something strange...

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or the characters, this is for fun, spooky fun!

Author's Note: I made up a name that sounded like a countryside British resort. I am an American and have never been to Britian, so if you Brits have any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them.

I haven't seen the series 3 episode with the spooky house and the first mention of Danny's brother in a while, so this may contradict some of Connor's views on the supernatural given in the show. Also, I do not have a scientific mind at all, so the theories in the last chapter may be stupid.

Chapter Three

They could find no other signs of incursion. The anomaly was still unstable. Matt really didn't want to leave it, but there was nothing they could do. It was too weak to close, and when it did stablize it was for mere seconds. It was impossible to lock it.

Jess kept it monitored, informing the next shift that it was a priority. As soon as it was strong again, they had to close it.

"I'll stay sir," said Carlson. "If the anomaly does open I can close it."

"It is a long way out here," said Matt. "We might miss the next open anomaly it we don't leave someone here."

Becker walked up to Carlson. "What's going on Carly?" he asked. His tone was a little harsh. He didn't like how he felt. He didn't understand things he'd seen and heard. His practical mind was struggling to make sense of it all, and he was frustrated.

"I don't know sir," said Carlson. He stared his commander in the face. Then he sighed. "I can tell sir, you're confused too, by this place. So am I, believe me, this is the last place I want to be, but I think I'm tired of not having any answers."

Becker chuckled. "Me too. Ok, Carly, you can stay, but not alone. This place is too...weird to stay alone."

Carlson let out a relieved sigh. "I'd appreciate some company."

"I'll stay," said Connor. "Please, please let me stay. What a chance this is! We've seen a ghost people, a real, live, actual ghost! Aren't you excited?"

Abby, Becker, and Carlson looked at him like he was bonkers.

"I'm sure there's another, more reasonable explanation," said Matt.

Connor rolled his eyes. "You're no fun. Ooh, does anyone have a video camera? We could do like a documentary, "the Morefield Lady: fact or fiction?" He smiled crazily.

Carlson looked slightly scared at Becker, "Don't you want to stay too sir?"

Becker chuckled. "Don't know which one is scarier: the ghost or Temple, right?"

Connor sneered at him, and Abby kissed Connor goodbye.

Connor and Carlson were left alone, stranded at Morefield Commons.

"You left them there? I can't believe you just left them there," said an upset Jess. She was following behind Becker, leaving a click-click sound with her heels.

Jess was dressed in a black, short skirt and a red-orange lightweight blouse. Her hair was down loosely, but one side was pinned back with a green barrette. She also wore green bangles on both arms.

"They wanted to stay, Jess," said Becker, not stopping. He had reports in his hand, and the prospect of filling them out made him grumpy.

"What if they change their mind? They have no car, Becker. What if they get scared?"

Becker stopped, making Jess run into him. "Scared? Did you just ask 'what if they get scared?' Jess, they are two grown men. Conner is a genuis, smarter than anyone in this building. Carlson has twenty years experience in the service. He is certified on every piece of weapon that has ever been made. You are seriously worried that they are going to get scared?"

"Yes," she said seriously.

Becker shook his head and scoffed. He then resumed walking. "They'll just have to deal with it, I guess," he finally said.

"But, Becker. Get back here!" Jess was forced to run in her high heels to catch up with Becker's long, quick strides. "Abby said you all saw something back there. Abby is spooked, Abby! I can't believe you're just going to go about your business like nothing happened and leave Connor and Carly alone."

"Believe it, Jess," he said, then he turned around and smirked. "If you'd bothered to ask, rather than following me around in your little pixie shoes, you'd know that I'm not leaving them there. Abby and I are gathering supplies to camp out and get more readings on the anomaly. So, you've wasted your time pestering me," he said, leaning down slightly.

Jess smiled. She leaned up and gave his cheek a quick peck. "Pestering you is never a waste of time. Now, I have to go and gather some supplies too. I'm coming with you." She looked to see if he'd object, but all he did was raise an eyebrow.

"You do know this a research trip," said Becker.

Jess nodded. "I know. We are looking for answers as to why the anomaly is so unstable, and trying to find ghosties."

Becker couldn't help but smile at her innocent, happy face. "You're sure you're up for this? Could be scary," as Becker said this, the earlier encounters at the place ran through his mind. He couldn't help shuddering.

Jess however, was oblivious. She got a teasing, slightly seductive look on her face. "Then you might have to protect me," she said, stepping closer, "and keep me close." She smiled a little wickedly.

Becker couldn't fight the huge smile that came across his face.

"That's my job, Miss Parker," he said, and returning her slightly seductive smile, he added, "and I might enjoy it."

"You might."

Carlson and Connor were exploring the poolhouse complex. The complex consisted of a large building with an empty concrete pool that was in pretty good shape, despite the chips and cracks. It was open, with large open arches cut into the two long walls.

A smaller room had apparently been next to it. The frame of the room was left: three walls and remnants of a fourth. The longest wall supported the piece of roof the lady had stood on. Now that Connor saw it up close, he was even more baffled. The roof piece did not look too stable. No one could have stood on it and not fallen a long way down.

Connor gulped. "Ok, She's either very, very thin, or...dead."

"Yes, sir."

"You don't have to call me 'sir,' Carly. Call me Connor."

"Yes sir Connor."

Connor kind of liked the sound of "sir Connor."

The two men poked around, not finding anything or anyone. Carly pointed out where the tennis courts, and riding courses were said to have been, but there was no evidence. Brush covered everything.

Connor went back out, to where the anomaly was. It was still flickering.

"Ever see one like this?" asked Carlson.

"Not this bad, Carly. It's hardly ever clearly open."

They stood there watching it for a while. Connor was right, it flickered constantly, very rarely taking shape. Once it did it couldn't hold it for more than a few seconds.

"I have no idea why the anomaly is so week," said Connor. "Do you?"

"Me? Sir, I'm just a weapons man."

"You seem to know about this place."

"Oh, just the stories, sir," said Carlson. "My grandfather used to tell them to me. He worked here."

"What? When it was open, back in the thirties?"

Carlson nodded. "He was afraid of this area. Something wasn't right with it he said."

"So, he was an actual witness? Did he see anything? Were there deaths here?"

"Yes, sir. Grandpa was an orderly, making sure the swimmers had towels, cleaning up the locker rooms, that kind of thing. One of the little boys who drowned, well, Grandpa had seen him and talked with him not long before it happened. He was a cute little boy Grandpa said, and very sweet. Grandpa had seen him swim on other days, so he couldn't figure how he drowned, because the boy had been a good swimmer. The lifeguard on duty was a friend of Grandpa's. He was a good, alert guy. He wouldn't have let the boy drowned. Something wasn't right Grandpa always said. Something wasn't right with this whole place."

As if to help tell the story, a howling scream was heard. It seemed to prowl across the whole area, howling. Then that weird, cold wind blew across. Connor shivered. It felt as if someone had run right past him. Carly's face was white, he'd felt the same thing. Then some voice called their names. It caused the men to panic, running into each other and shouting, wondering what they should do. Then Connor recognized one of the shouts as belonging to Abby.

Connor broke into laughter. "Oh, man Carly. We've got to stop scaring ourselves."

Carly looked a bit embarassed, "Yes, sir. You're right," he said.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Title: the Lady of Morefield Commons

Author: Pinkcat 4569

Rating:T

Description: the team is sent to Morefield Commons, a place with a long reputation of being haunted. Becker sees something strange...

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or the characters, this is for fun, spooky fun!

Author's Note: I made up a name that sounded like a countryside British resort. I am an American and have never been to Britian, so if you Brits have any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them.

I haven't seen the series 3 episode with the spooky house and the first mention of Danny's brother in a while, so this may contradict some of Connor's views on the supernatural given in the show. Also, I do not have a scientific mind at all, so the theories in the last chapter may be stupid.

Chapter Four

"Was she pretty?"

"Who?" asked Becker, trying to set up the tent. Jess had volunteered to help, but she wasn't actually helping much. She sat on the ground holding the tent spikes in her hand. "Uh, Jess," he said, "I could use those."

"Oh, right, sorry," she said, jumping up. She handed him a spike and watched as he effortlessly pounded it in the ground. Becker had finished with the first spike, and was taking another from her when she asked, "The lady, the...ghost, was she pretty?"

He grabbed the spike, and stopped, simply standing there looking at Jess.

"Did you just ask me if the ghost was pretty?" he asked. She nodded, smiling shyly. He laughed in disbelief and said "Jess, some...thing appeared in front of me, with a strange, spooky howling sound as an even stranger, unnatural cold wind blew, then it all disappeared, and yes, what I saw did look like a woman, but I hardly had the time or inclination to notice if she was pretty."

Jess smiled. "So, 'no,' then?"

Becker laughed. "No, I guess," he said, and without realizing it, he looked around nervously.

"Oh, my God!" cried Jess. "You're checking to see if she heard you!" She started to giggle.

"I am not," he said defensively. Jess continued giggling. "I don't know what I saw, Jess, and I don't believe in..." his eyes darted around nervously, "but if I did, I wouldn't be afraid...necessarily."

Jess fell on the ground, giggling uncontrollably. She really couldn't help it, and she wasn't being rude or even making fun. It was just so strange to see him, Captain 'I'm in control, run away from me monsters' Becker acting like a spooked out child.

"I'm sorry," she said, through gasps of air, "Really, I'm not making...(gasp)...fun of you...honestly...it's just you sounded like you...(gasp)...but then your eyes looked around like you were scared...(gasp) and you couldn't even say the word. (big gasp). You were just so funny."

Becker stood stone still, only his eyebrow moving. His mouth was set into a stiff, unhappy frown.

"What word, Jessica?" he asked, very, very annoyed.

Jess tried to stop her few last giggles, and took a deep breath. "Well, it starts with the letter 'g' and ends with a 'st,' and I'm really, really not making fun...(giggle.)"

"Can we just put this tent up, please?"

"Of course," said Jess. She was no longer giggling. Now, if she could just stop the stupid grin that was on her face.

Silently, they finished up the tent. Jess thought he was sulking, but didn't tease him. She just smiled. Finally, he crawled into the tent, and unfolded a dark, navy sleeping bag and flopped down on it on his back. Jess crawled in beside, plopping down a bright pink, flowery sleeping bag, and then she plopped herself on it too, just like Becker.

"What are doing?" he asked.

"Resting," she said. "Why?"

"In here? Jess, don't you think you should bunk with Abby?"

"And break up the lovely, frisky couple? Becker, where's your sense of romance. We're in the country, all alone, secluded, with no signs of monsters or other things...yet," she said with a smirk, "and you want me to bunk with Abby?"

She watched Becker's face turn bright red. "What did I say?" she asked innocently. Becker started to chuckle and smirk. Then he shook his head. "I didn't say anything did I?" she asked. He chuckled harder. Jess repeated slowly what she had said, "Let's see, I said, 'break up the lovely couple,' that's ok, and then I asked where your romance was and that we were alone, and I..."

Jess' eyes shot wide open, she turned bright, bright red, and immediately covered her face. "No! I didn't mean you and me..." Becker was laughing now, but Jess just rambled on. "I meant Abby and Connor, are alone, with us, but they should be alone and...Stop it!" she said, kicking him.

"Sorry," he said, winking. "I'm not making fun...honestly. You were just so funny," he said, mimicking her from earlier.

"Shut up," she said softly. She was so embarassed. "I'd rather be scared," she mumbled. "I'm so sick of embarassing myself...in front of you."

Becker smiled a gentle, fond smile. "You don't have to be embarassed," he said, "not with me ever."

She looked at him and grinned. They sat in silence, staring at each other, having bonded in mutual embarassment.

Then the tent rustled and Carlson crawled in. "Hi roomies," he said.

Jess smiled. "Hi. See Becker, Carly knows to give Connor and Abby space."

"Oh, no, Miss, it wasn't that. We just all thought you needed a chaperone."

"Carlson!" said Becker loudly and threateningly.

"Not that you would ever try anything, sir. Neither would Miss Parker for that matter. It was just well, to put her at ease. You too, sir." He looked at them both, smiled, and said a quick prayer that the Captain wouldn't kill or mame him. "It sounded better when Miss Maitland said it."

Jess laughed, and Becker snickered. "Yeah, I'm sure it did, Carly. Abby's much more devious that you are."

"Yes, sir," said Carly, placing his sleeping bag between them.

"Wait a minute," said Jess, propping up on her elbow. "If Abby was trying something, wouldn't she want us NOT to have a chaperone?"

Becker smirked. "Not the way the devious female mind works, Jessica."

Carlson interjected, "He's right Miss. People tend to want what they can't have, see, now the two of you can think how much you want each other but can't do anything about it, bringing you even closer."

Becker raised up and Carlson quickly added, "That's the theory sir, in Miss Maitland's mind, sir. Not in my mind, sir. No, sir. Goodnight, sir. Goodnight Miss Parker. Gosh, I'm tired." With that, Carlson flung the sleeping bag over his head, the only means of escape he had.

Jess giggled. Carlson may be the only person, besides Connor, that could say worse, more embarassing things than she.

She looked over, and met Becker's grin. Both grins slowly faded as they stared into each other's eyes. Each one could not help but think of Carly's words.

"Goodnight," she whispered finally.

"Goodnight, Jess," he said.

The three people in the 'chaperoned' tent had been sound asleep. Abby had just drifted off, finally getting Connor to stop yapping about the scientific view that ghosts did not exist which clashed with the nerdy, inner Connor's desperate hope that ghosts were real. Abby's head totally hurt.

So everyone was asleep, some soundly, Abby barely, when the eerie scream pierced through their subconscious-es.

Jess screamed. "Becker!"

"I'm here, Jess. It's Ok."

"Did..did you both hear that?" asked Carlson, in a terrified whisper.

Jess had scampered behind him and into Becker's arms.

"Yes," he said simply, hanging onto Jess' shaking body, and shaking himself. Then he gently pushed Jess at Carlson. "Stay with her," he said, crawling out of the tent.

"What are you doing?" cried Jess.

"I need to check on Connor and Abby," he said from outside.

Jess was frantic. What was that horrible, unreal sound? She wanted Becker, but he was to busy doing his job.

"It's alright Miss Parker," said Carlson, scooting next to her.

Jess was grateful he was there. He kept one hand on her arm, and with the other, he grabbed a rucksack.

Becker poked his head back in. "The're Ok. They heard it too. Carlson, let's have a look around. Jess, you crawl into the other tent, OK?"

Jess nodded. Carlson dug quickly into the rucksack tossing a small EMD at Becker, and keeping one himself. He then gave the sack to Jess. She felt more EMDs inside.

"Just in case," he said, with a small smile.

Jess took the bag, crawled out of their tent and into the other, where Connor said what Jess had been thinking when she first saw the EMD.

"You can't bloody shoot a ghost!"

Abby, her arms around Jess said, "Connor, there are no ghosts. Becker and Carly have to be prepared for what is actually out there."

Connor shook his head. "Abby, you saw the lady on that roof. It was impossible."

"I saw something Connor."

"Connor!" called Becker from outside, "Get out here with the locking device. Bring an EMD."

"A locking device?" asked Jess.

"The anomaly must be stable. That might have been a creature we all heard," said Abby.

"What creature makes that sound?" asked Connor, leaving the tent with the device and gun.

Jess huddled closer to Abby. Abby held an EMD and pushed another one into Jess' hands.

"Stay alert," she said, and Jess nodded.

As Connor emerged he felt that unnatural wind and heard the ghostly howl. He saw the light of the anomaly, and with it he could make out Becker and Carly standing on guard, looking for creatures.

"Close it!" yelled Becker. Connor barely heard him over the creepy howl.

Connor nodded and aimed the closing device at the anomaly. He was about to activate it, when he heard a scream of "NO!"

Connor, Becker and Carlson turned behind them and there, her dress and hair blowing in the wind, was the Lady of Morefield Commons.

"You must not!" she cried. "More will be trapped. You must not close it!"

Connor stared at her. Was she real or really a ghost? "Who are you?" he asked. "What are you doing here? Are you...a ghost?"

She smiled grimly, then looked suddenly behind them all, towards the tents. It seemed as if she was listening to something.

"The girls," she said. She turned to Becker. "That creature you saw before, it was not alone. The girls are in danger. Hurry."

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Title: the Lady of Morefield Commons

Author: Pinkcat 4569

Rating:T

Description: the team is sent to Morefield Commons, a place with a long reputation of being haunted. Becker sees something strange...

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or the characters, this is for fun, spooky fun!

Author's Note: I made up a name that sounded like a countryside British resort. I am an American and have never been to Britian, so if you Brits have any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them.

I haven't seen the series 3 episode with the spooky house and the first mention of Danny's brother in a while, so this may contradict some of Connor's views on the supernatural given in the show. Also, I do not have a scientific mind at all, so the theories in the last chapter may be stupid.

Chapter Five, the final chapter

She vanished before them. The three men took a second to exhange glances, then they all charged off to the tents.

Inside the tent Jess and Abby were sitting quietly. Both of them had an eerie feeling. Then they heard a growl.

"Abby," whispered Jess.

Abby motioned Jess to be quiet, and to raise her EMD. Abby herself moved slowly toward the entrance. The growl was heard again.

Abby smiled. "That is definitely a living creature making that sound," she said, with relief. She chuckled. "We know how to deal with creatures."

Jess nodded and held onto the EMD. She followed Abby out of the tent, and they looked around, remaining close to each other.

Jess scanned the thick brush, and it was not easy. It was so dense that she couldn't make anything out. She listened though, and this time she heard something different, a squeal. It sounded very much like a pig's squeal.

Jess sighed with relief. If it was one of the same types of creature as earlier, then it wasn't deadly. She just had to stay away from it, especially the tusks. She nodded to Abby who came closer, and heard the pig-like squeals too. She grinned at Jess. Then they heard another sound, that creature growl they'd heard in the tent.

"There are two different creatures," said Abby. "One is the pig-like peccary."

"And the other thing?" asked Jess.

"I don't know, maybe something that hunts it."

Jess was alarmed. "Then it could hunt us too."

There was sudden panicked squealing followed by a gray blur shooting out from the brush, running toward and through the anomaly. Then, another, bigger gray mass jumped out, growling fiercely.

Jess screamed. The beast had lost its intended prey, but found another. It slowly advanced on Jess. She had fallen when it sprang out, and now she was backing up, as she sat.

Abby was about to shoot it when she heard a growl behind her. There was another one! Just as Abby turned in the direction of the new growl, it pounced at her from the bushes, knocking her down.

This new beast was about 6 feet long, and heavy, maybe 200 pounds. It looked like a small bear wearing a dog's head. Its paws were incredibly strong. Abby was agile though, and able to keep the paws away.

"Abby!" screamed Jess.

The creature advanced on Jess, playing with her. He had her and knew it. The creature on top of Abby was not so sporting. It was just trying to bite her. Abby did fairly well, keeping its teeth away, but it was so strong.

"Jess! Abby!"

The men had arrived. Becker shot the creature moving toward Jess. He had a clear shot and took it down quickly. The creature on Abby was harder. It struggled with Abby and Connor did not have a clear shot.

"Shoot!" screamed Abby.

"I can't!" screamed Connor. "I might hit you!"

"Connor, shoot!" she screamed again.

Connor didn't have to. Carlson shot it. It was an excellent shot, hitting the creature while completely missing Abby. The creature fell over Abby, and the two men ran to her, pushing it off.

"Sorry sir Connor," said Carlson. "I knew Miss Maitland didn't have much time and I knew I could make the shot."

Connor had Abby safely in his arms. "Don't apologize," he said. "Thanks, Carly."

Abby just smiled.

"What is it?" asked Carlson.

"Amphicyon, Greek meaning ambiguous dog, but it isn't a dog. It isn't a bear either, which is funny cause that's its nickname, 'bear-dog.'

"It looks like a bear-dog," said Carlson.

Becker, meanwhile, had helped Jess up, checked for sure that she was unharmed then grabbed the locking device. He had run, clutching onto Jess, toward the anomaly.

It was a few feet away, and as they got there, they saw the Lady standing in front.

"That will end the ball of light?" she asked.

Becker held tightly to Jess' hand. He didn't know what the woman was, but he knew he had to stop creatures coming into this time.

"Yes," he said.

"The beasts keep coming, all these long years," said the Lady. "I've tried to scare people away, but the people keep coming as well."

"How many more creatures are here?" asked Becker.

"These are the last for now. Can you truly stop the light? The beasts come through the light."

"Yes, we know," said Connor, as he, Abby and Carlson joined them. "We can close the light, and it should fade."

"Even though its so unstable Connor?" asked Abby.

"I think so."

"We know about it now," said Jess. "I can monitor this area for any activity, and I will definitely be on the lookout for weird stories."

"We can stop the deaths," said Becker.

The Lady looked like she was going to cry, then she looked at Carlson.

"I remember you," she said. "You were younger. The large beast nearly had you. I stirred the wind. They do not like the wind."

"Don't blame them," said Connor.

"You saved me?" asked Carlson.

The Lady nodded. "As I saved you earlier," she said, looking at Becker.

"The bear-dog," said Connor. "It eats the peccaries, and it was hunting that one earlier today, wasn't it?"

Again, the Lady nodded. "I was afraid it would get you. It has killed many others."

"The disappearances, the missing and hurt hikers," said Jess.

"All these years I've been terrified of you, and you saved me," said Carlson. "I didn't even know I was in danger."

"Creatures can be nearly invisible when they're hunting," said Abby.

The Lady smiled sadly. "There is little I can do, but I can control the wind. I am tied to it, just as I am tied to the light."

"Why?" asked Becker. "What is the wind?"

"I do not know. It was there that day, my last day. Two young boys had disappeared while hiking, and I was helping the search. I saw the ball of light and foolishly went to examine it. The wind howled, and I was pushed through the light as it flickered."

"You went through an unstable anomaly?" asked Abby.

"I do not know these words," said the Lady, "but the light was the last thing I saw. I am trapped here now and cannot leave. I am tied to the light."

"We have no idea what an unstable anomaly would do," said Connor. "I assume she...did not survive it."

The lady had moved, this time she stood inside the open anomaly. "I am here," she said. "I am here," she repeated, looking at Becker. Then she faded.

The anomaly was still open, though.

"Let's get these things through," said Becker. "Carly, you push the pig-thing through, Abby cover him, in case it wakes up." Abby nodded.

"Connor, you and me got the bear-dog thing. Jess, don't let it wake up," he said, and she nodded, ready with the EMD.

The pig, peccary thing went first. Carlson easily pushed it through with no problems. The massive bear-dog thing was a handful for Connor and Becker. Slowly they took each step carrying the monster. Jess was ready with the EMD. It took forever, but they finally shoved the thing through.

Connor readied the locking device and turned it on. The wind blew up, and the howling began, it blew harder and howled louder. The anomaly closed, and the wind and howling died.

Everyone stood in the silence and darkness.

"Wow," said Connor finally.

"Yeah," said Abby.

Becker saw Jess walking up to the anomaly. "What are you doing?"

"She said she was here," said Jess, stooping to dig in the dirt, under the anomaly. Carlson came to her side and helped. Becker did too. Soon, they found a bone, then another one, and another one.

"It's human," said Abby.

"The remains of the Lady of Morefield Commons," said Carlson solemnly.

"Maybe we shouldn't be digging this up," said Becker.

"I'll call the coroner in the morning," said Abby.

They reburied the remains and marked the site.

"Probably didn't have to," quipped Connor, "the anomaly is a pretty good marker."

On cue, the anomaly faded. The first time in 80 years or longer, the anomaly of Morefield Commons was gone.

Connor chuckled. "Never mind," he said.

He took Abby's hand and they went back to their tent. Carlson went to his tent, but Jess and Becker stayed. Jess had picked some wild flowers and put them on what they now knew was a grave. They both stood silent over the burial place.

"I guess ghosts exist," said Jess.

"I don't know," said Becker. "Who knows with the anomalies. Techinically, those creatures were dead. We go through a future anomaly and we're techinically dead. Didn't someone smart say, 'time is relative?'

Jess smiled. "I paid more attention to computer class than philosophy or physics."

Becker smirked. "I paid more attention to the girls in class."

"Oh really?" she said with a playful scowl. "Shame on you."

They both giggled. "I'm not scared anymore," said Becker. "It's all just sad."

"Yes it is." Then Jess smirked. "So you're admitting you were scared?"

"Come on," he said, ignoring her question. "Let's get some sleep."

They both walked to the tent and crawled inside.

When Carlson awoke in the morning, he saw Jess' pink sleeping bag was empty. He turned to the other side to wake Becker, and saw the two of them fast asleep entwined in each other's arms on top of Becker's sleeping bag.

"So do ghosts exist? Was she a time-shifted part of herself? I mean, we got her bones, but maybe she's just lost in another time..."

"Connor!" yelled Abby. "Let it go. Please, for my sanity. Let it go."

Jess slipped her hand into Becker's as they stood in front of the coroner's team. They didn't know her name, but they knew she had saved their lives and countless others during the 80 years since her death.

As the body bag was zipped up, a soft, sad tune played on a flute.

"Carlson can play?" whispered Jess.

Becker grinned and shrugged. The flute played on, helping them pay their respects.

"Very nice, Carlson," said Jess, at the end.

Carlson nodded.

"We need to go," said Becker. "Lester's having a coronary. We've spent too much time 'chasing specters." he said with a laugh.

"We did close a very testy anomaly," said Connor. "And killed a local legend."

"Not necessarily," said Jess. "She could still be here."

"I hope not," said Becker. "I hope she's at rest."

"If you believed in ghosts," said Jess.

"Right," said Becker, taking her hand and smiling. "Which I don't."

He could feel Jess staring at him. He tried not to do it, but he just wasn't strong enough and he cursed silently as he quickly glanced back to see in anyone or anything had heard him.

Jess giggled.

"Be good or no chocolate," he said.

They walked out of the Commons to the van, just as a light wind with a slight moaning sound blew.

The five of them looked at each other but said nothing.

As he climbed in, Carlson said quietly, "Thank you, my Lady."

The the ARC staff left Morefield Commons.

The End


End file.
